


One Sugar and One Cream

by FandomsAreMyFuel



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Coffee but not coffee shop, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Look I don't drink coffee so I know all-crap, M/M, One-Shot, mystrade, pride prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAreMyFuel/pseuds/FandomsAreMyFuel
Summary: A small bell rang and the man at the front and Lestrade entered the realm of warmth, pastries, coffee, and— He paused. That was Mycroft... sitting crossed-legged, reading something on his phone... wearing... casual clothing.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 57





	One Sugar and One Cream

It was no lie that Greg Lestrade was one of the avid coffee drinkers of the New Scotland Yard, he usually had at least a sip before heading to work, though the days he didn't have them wasn't uncommon. 

The issue was that he had to go a long way to get decent coffee, maybe it was because the last time someone made coffee, it broke the machine (which was found by a screeching Anderson as he entered the said room) that was used by most of them. Some people took it as a chance to stop drinking coffee... but Lestrade? _No-ho-oh_ , he just woke up early to... get coffee... to wake himself up.

 _Huh_. Fun.

Other than the fact he drove to coffee shops a lot, there was the news a new coffee shop was opening near the building, a small but homely one.

"There's probably decent coffee there," Sally told him when he asked.

"Good to know." Lestrade nodded and left before Sally said anything else like a comment on his addiction to coffee, which was a long-running joke for a while. 

So he went.

It was an autumn day, leaves fell and people chattered about the winter that doomed to come (Lestrade almost threw up trying not to make a 'winter is coming' joke) to haunt them all. Driving slowly, he parked at the edge, where he could lean on his car with a cup of coffee in his fingers.

A small bell rang and the man at the front and Lestrade entered the realm of warmth, pastries, coffee, and— He paused. That was Mycroft... sitting crossed-legged, reading something on his phone... wearing... _casual_ clothing. Lestrade swore that he stared at him for more than a minute before ordering what he usually would. The man at the front handed him a coffee and thanked him for coming before heading to the back of the store, Lestrade took this time to take a few sips. 

Mycroft continued to look at his phone until he heard the familiar paces of the Detective Inspector who was looking as sublime as ever, unlike most times he saw him, the man had his shirt and suit well-ironed, reasonably because they didn't meet at the latest of stressful, work-filled nights where even the night-crawlers didn't dwell.

"Ah... uh... is this seat taken?" Greg asked, ruffling his hair a bit. "Just askin'." He shrugged as if Mycroft wouldn't want his presence.

"Oh, no... please sit." Mycroft nodded, readjusting his posture. "Didn't imagine to see you here," Mycroft said.

"'Heard there was coffee and that was all I needed." Lestrade chuckled, Mycroft recalled the jokes along the lines of, 'by the time someone replaces the coffee maker, winter would be coming' which was retorted by 'it _is_ winter...' from someone else. "I'm guessing this isn't your usual day?" Lestrade gestured to Mycroft's more casual outfit and the Holmes brother almost sunk into the chair he sat in.

"Well, you are correct," Mycroft replied, taking a sip from his own cup as Lestrade did. 

Greg then paused. "May I ask what you got?"

"Dark roast, two sugars," Mycroft stated, allowing the blanket of silence to engulf the two men. "Ah, Detective Inspector—"

"Lestrade," Greg said. "Sorry, just... we've known each other for long enough, call me Lestrade." He apologized.

"Ah, I see." Mycroft nodded. "Well, I just going to thank you for your help last time." Mycroft saw Lestrade smile, a smile that was handsomely boyish as it wasn't just his lips, but it traveled to his eyes as well.

"Happy to help," Lestrade stated, which Mycroft could see that what he said was more than true. The two chatted for over two hours with subjects flying to the next, smoothly like cream in a drink. Lestrade cracked a few jokes as Mycroft made a comment that Greg wished he could write down.

"One sugar and one cream is probably the best for that," Greg said, whispering it as if it was a deep government secret that needed to be hidden. Mycroft treated as such.

"Lestrade, I believe you are mistaken," Mycroft said dramatically, raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. I'm not..." Lestrade laughed, he took a snippet at his phone when it sounded, then sighing. "Sorry, I have to run. New case." He gave Mycroft the look of a puppy dog when its tail was being stepped on. 

"It's fine, our schedules are both very hectic." Mycroft nodded.

"I might be mistaken—" Lestrade winked, "—but I think you would look good in maroon." Lestrade rushed out with a huff as the phone rang again.

"One sugar and one cream..." Mycroft muttered, "Maybe I'll try it."


End file.
